geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Poltergeist
Not to be confused with Poltergeist by LaZye or Poltergeist Reborn by ThePrimeEvil. Poltergeist is a 1.9 Insane Demon created (and hacked) by Andromeda. This Nine Circles remake is considered a Hard Demon but is rarely considered a Medium Demon by very skilled players. Description This is often considered the fourth, fifth, or sixth hardest Nine Circles remake, standing behind Crimson Clutter, Antique Circles, Catastrophic, Down Bass (Spectra), Bausha Vortex and Sonic Wave. The level has notoriously random timing in the first half combined with tight spaces and very awkward movements, but dramatically loses its difficulty in the second half of the level. Gameplay The level starts with a simple cube segment with a few simple jumps and tricks. This is followed by a ball section and another cube sequence which are both very easy. The player then reaches two spikes, signalling the beat is about to drop. When the beat drops, the difficulty increases spike and the player enters one of the most notorious wave segments in the game, now with numerous awkward timings, tight spaces, and triple speed pretty much throughout the entire two wave segments. The first segment is all about timing and very tight spaces, along with a triple speed ship sequence that requires some pretty good straight flying skill. Afterward, the player will enter a half speed cube section with text saying "TAKE A BREAK." This part contains 5 sets of double spikes that the player must jump over. If the player makes it past the spikes successfully, he/she will go back to the wave, albeit easier than the first segment of the wave. This area has significantly larger spaces and has a pretty forgiving first half, but has a very troll-like ending, with a triple speed mini wave segment and then through a tight space and bugged area in single speed. If the player makes it past, he/she will see a giant "GG," and must hit two last jump rings to beat the level. The text saying "ANDRO" can be seen at the end. Errors * The beginning of the level can be cleared by skipping several jump rings. * It is possible to skip the half speed portal at 60%. If the player manages to do this, the player will crash into one of the double spikes. * Also at 60%, it is possible to skip the cube portal and half speed portal. * There is an actual structural error, (as shown in the picture provided) one the slopes was misplaced, leaving an empty space behind. * At 92%, it is possible to skip the invisible spikes, and the player will be sent to one of the spikes. * it is possible to skip the straight fly segment. Trivia * This level is considered to be one of the hardest Nine Circles remakes. * It's the level with the highest difference of difficulty between the beginning and the wave part. In fact, despite its insanely hard wave, it's also the Nine Circles level with the easiest beginning or "buffer zone" between the wave and the first series of parts in the level that don't involve the Nine Circles wave. * The "take a break" part (a characteristic simple cube/ship among an infamously hard wave) was replicated in other unrated Nine Circles levels, like Planet Circles and Amity. This part was also used in an infamous mega-collaboration that Andromeda himself participated in, Phobos. * It is significantly harder than Astronaut 13, Fairydust, and Silhouette. * Due to it being so hard, Andromeda had to hack to verify it. ** Andromeda re-beat the level without hacks. * Andromeda is also currently working on a harder remake called 'Poltergeist Reborn' which is a collaboration with Pennutoh. It was recently verified by ThePrimeEvil and is set to place around the top eight in the Official Extreme and Insane Demons Rankings List. ** He also claimed that this remake is significantly harder than Crimson Clutter, possibly sitting at an Extreme Demon. ** According to EndLevel, it will hopefully be harder than Sonic Wave. Fails * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 89% and 91%. * SuperPizzaLuigi crashed at the beginning of the last cube twice due to a bug above, and gave up on the level due to it. * Temporum crashed at 91%. Walkthrough .]] Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Demon levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Hacked Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Medium Levels Category:Hard Demon Category:Hard Demons